Handtrucks are used to move cargo manually from place to place. They generally comprise a plate or base upon which items are placed, and can be stacked, and a frame extending upwardly therefrom, to support stacked cargo. A set of wheels is typically provided at the bottom of the frame, and a handle toward the top of the frame which is graspable, for moving the handtruck. The frame is ordinarily tilted rearwardly to move the handtruck on the wheels.